Calvin Klein: between love and madness lies obsession
by misschacilops
Summary: Rachel Berry becomes the new CEO of the colossal fashion company of Calvin Klein. During the photo shoot for the underwear campaign, she meets for the first time two green eyes that catch her attention and that was the beginning of the end, her end. How become crazy in love. Some angst, some smut. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO TO EVERYONE!**

 **THIS IS A STORY ABOUT FABERRY, A LITTLE OF BRITTANA AND SOME OF KLAINE SO, IF YOU LIKE THEM I'M MORE THAN HAPPY IF YOU READ MY STORY.**

 **I WANT TO CLARIFY THAT THIS IS UNREAL SO PLS DON'T MAKE ME QUESTION AS "THE CEO OF CK OF COURSE ISN'T RACHEL" AHAH.**

 **IF YOU LIKE OR DON'T LIKE, MAKE ME NOW TRHOUGH THE COMMENT O EMAIL. SORRY FOR EVENTUAL MISTAKES, ENLGISH ISN'T MY FIRST IDIOMS**

 **LET ME SEE YOU ALIVE ON MY PROFILE, I HAD PUBLISHED STORY ABOUT EMISON AND HOLLSTEIN.**

 **IF YOU HAVE SOME REQUEST, MAKE ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IN MIND.**

 **SO, ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

 ***I'LL UPDATE ONCE A WEEK, SO SEE YOU LATER.**

 **LOOVE YA**

* * *

Her life had changed overnight. Who would have thought that she would become the CEO of Calvin Klein?

No, she may not have even thought about it, but it was so.

She was in New York, it was a dream.

The building was huge and just entered already noticed how fast they move people.

She sets foot in the entrance hall and a girl approached to her.

"You must be Rachel Berry, the new CEO. I'm Alison and in theory I should be your assistant", the blonde girl reached out and Rachel responded immediately to salute.

"It 's always so hectic?", Rachel asked, looking at the people go back and forth in lit corridors.

"Yes, indeed now it's all too quiet. At ten o'clock there will be a photo shoot of underwear and in no less than two seconds, you will unleash the true chaos", the blonde said with an extremely reassuring smile despite what was happening around. "I'll take you at Mr. Klein's office. He is waiting anxiously.", she added making her way to the glass elevator.

When the lift stopped on the last floor, on the way, Rachel stopped to observe all the details of the various rooms: the blue walls, the pictures hung mindful of the successes, the relax room with many sofas, organized reception. .. it was all spectacular, some offices had even transparent and automatic sliding doors.

Arrived at the luxurious office, Alison knocked on the door and ushered Rachel and then close the door.

The brunette looked around, she felt as small as a dwarf in comparison to all that she had in front of her eyes.

"Rachel!", the man exclaimed.

"Calvin! How long! ", the girl greeted him in against going towards.

"You're so grown up! I'm glad you're here", he sighed, answering embracing her.

"Me too, you don't know how made me happy to receive this proposal work", Rachel said, smiling tenderly.

"Oh, you'd better not say it so soon! There are many things to do ... you can't images. At ten o' clock, I think Alison has already warned you, will begin the photo shoot and I'd love if you were present so you begin to have an idea of how it works here", Calvin made her know and Rachel nodded vigorously.

"Of course, I settle my things and then I'll join you", she assured him, smiling.

* * *

When Rachel returned to the front desk, she folded back the blue eyes of Alison and approached her.

"Would you mind tell me where's my office? I haven't the faintest idea of how to move", she asked shyly.

"Sure, follow me", Alison professionally answered with her usual smile on her face and once she get up, she brought Rachel back to the elevator. She could lose in the corridors, they gave the impression of being a little girl in an amusement park. Quite disturbing but very exciting.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the elevator doors opened and Alison walked quickly towards the front door.

"That's your office", she motioned to start again by opening the door and this time accompanying her inside the room. When the door opened, Rachel couldn't help but be amazed.

Her office was bigger than the relax room and looked out on the bustling streets of Manhattan.

There was just about everything: leather sofas placed in a circle, the glass coffee table, television 43 ", a small fridge, a black desk that dominated the right side of the room with a mega computer, the great library where keep documents.

"Wow," was the only thing that came out of her mouth after looking around.

"Are you surprised? Mr. Klein wanted the best for you", her assistant pointed out in a proud tone.

"I don't thank you enough", Rachel declared conscious and Alison laughed amused.

She then approached the desk, holding up a small black agenda marked Calvin Klein in leather.

"This one will be able to serve you, you can find all the numbers that will be useful", Alison explained handing it to her gently and Rachel took it watching her admired.

"The number of vegan pizzeria?", Rachel asked in confusion observing a random number in the phone book.

"I entered it, I knew of you culinary preferences ... you never know", the blonde replied promptly and Rachel smiled grateful, really grateful.

"And this is my number. When you need me, call me without hesitation", she added, pointing to the page of the book and Rachel nodded.

"You're a very good assistant. How long have you been working for Calvin Klein? ", she asked curiously.

"Since three years and I thank you for the compliments ", Alison replied cordially. "Now excuse me, but I have to go at Francisco Costa's office, before he will have nervous breakdown", the blonde greeted her politely.. "See you in five minutes to the photo shoot ", she added with a smile and then leave the room.

In those five minutes, Rachel tried to fix all her things: the various pictures with her father and began to explore the computerized calendar.

"Oh crap" Rachel said, noting the amount of these commitments in just one day. Meetings, foreign travel, advertising campaigns, interviews. It was slightly a mess.

"Photo shoot in progress", the receptionist sound her back to reality. So she got up from her desk, picked up the phone and walked to the lower floors.

* * *

"Hey, there", Calvin whispered when he saw her emerge from the big red door.

"Sorry, I was lost in the corridors. Congratulations for the office, looks like an apartment", Rachel said, smiling and Calvin smiled back and pointed to a man.

"See that? He is Matthew Morrison, our photographer, the best on the field ", he pointed out, and Rachel nodded taking a mental note of what he had just said.

Rachel turned back, realizing the presence of Alison and leaned toward her.

"Are those the models?", she asked curious in a whisper as everything was moving around them.

"Yes, as of right, are Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray. The guys are new, the girls however have already posed for Fendi and Armani ", she explained accurately while Rachel also took note of this information.

"Hm ... interesting," she whispered then watching the guys. "I must say that they were born for this", Rachel added, noting the four pose for Matt, with only underwear.

"Yes! So guys! You are perfect!", the photographer shouted inciting them and walking to the right and to the left to capture the best angles.

"Ca..Calvin, can I ask you a question?", Rachel faltered and the man nodded. "These photos will end up even on the street?", she asked again, puzzled.

"Of course, millions of Americans walk the streets of our country and remember that advertising is the soul of business", he replied, pointing to obvious with a proud smile.

"I think there will be a surge of deaths from heart attacks", Rachel pointed out, raising her eyebrow. Alison just laughed at that remark.

In fact the whole situation seemed funny, her boss was so innocent and frightened for all that had the empire of Calvin Klein and she had the task of spinning makes everything smooth and easy the entry to the real hell.

"What do you think?", Calvin asked continuing to observe his models.

"Mother Nature has been kind and I think that this collection will have the success it deserves", she smiled but then turned the focus from the man's face when she felt the heavy look of someone settling on her. It was taken just two green eyes, who reciprocated her look and Rachel blushed like a teenager.

"What did you say the name of that girl was?", the brunette asked her assistant without looking away from that wonderful show.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray"

* * *

"So how did you like your first day at work?", Calvin asked once seated at the table of one of the most luxurious restaurants of Manhattan.

"I was pleasantly surprised. Well ... I was not expecting so much warmth", Rachel replied, smiling tenderly.

"Well, if you put it like that ... I'd be glad if you became my personal advisor, Kevin agrees ... basically we need someone who gives off new ideas of young and talented and I think you do to our case", the man said to her, taking a sip of red wine.

"I would be honored, you don't know how much I'm anxious about you presenting me to the entire company", Rachel said, biting her lip with a worried expression.

"Come on, Rach! Don't worry, there will also Francisco who's dying to meet you ", he warned her and the look of Rachel brightened.

"God, I love all that Francisco creates! There will also be models? ", she asked curiously.

"Of course, they are an important part. Even if we should find another model, but I have no time to do the casting and sincerely even the desire", Calvin said puffing.

"My best friend is the main model of Vuitton and worked with the most important Italian brands. In a few days the contract expires, I can call him if you want. He's beautiful and he loves your jeans, even though he doesn't wear them", Rachel said advancing the proposal

"It would be one less problem because in a few months there will be a fashion show and we should begin the perfume campaign", Calvin said thinking about everything there was to do.

"Well, I'll leave you his number and I send some pictures in the office tomorrow", Rachel warned him resolute and then drink a sip of wine.

"What did you say his name was?" Calvin asked curiously. Rachel put the glass down on the table and gently wiped her mouth.

"Kurt Hummel"


	2. One night in Manhattan

HI GUYS, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER.

I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST IDIOM SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES BUT PLS, MAKE ME NOTICE EVERY MISTAKE I MADE OTHERWISE THE STORY CAN'T BE WELL READ AND I SHOULD BE VERY SAD.

SO, THE GIRLS FINALLY MET TADAAA

MAKE ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOOLOWS AND FAVORITES.

Love you all

* * *

"Good morning", Alison said introducing herself in the office with a glass and a bag in her hands.

Rachel nearly jumped out of her chair in surprise and saw her assistant burst into the office with her usual good humor.

"Good morning", she returned the greeting with a smile.

"Here's your vegan cappuccino and your cookies", she warned her placing it all on the big black desk.

"God, I don't know how to thank you. I haven't even had time to have breakfast this morning, ", Rachel said demolished.

"Don't worry, sooner or later you'll get used to this. It's only been a week", Alison reassured her, smiling and Rachel nodded aware.

"However, at eleven o'clock there will be a meeting with the entire company in the meeting room and then I'll take you the documents related to advertising agreements", Alison added and Rachel stopped to look at the screen of her Mac to dedicate all the attention to the blonde.

"Bring me also the dossiers on the models and the contracts of employment. A new boy will add to them", Rachel said, and the other took notes on her Iphone.

When the girl came out of her office, Rachel relaxed and leaned back in her chair.

Make the boss is a thing she liked.

Rachel looked in the big mirror of her office, straightened her hair, glanced at the make-up and printed on the face one of the most beautiful smile she had. She emerged from her office and went downstairs.

She saw people enter the large room and when she also entered, she found again the warm smile and welcoming of Calvin who was waiting her with trepidation.

He made her sit on his right hand while the others took their places.

"Well, good morning to all. It's our first meeting in October, we have in agenda the official presentation of the new CEO, Rachel Berry", Calvin said euphorically and

Rachel tried to suppress her embarrassment trying instead of showing her confidence and looking around to see the reactions of others.

It was at that moment that she crossed again those green eyes. When she sat down, she looked better the situation: those eyes belonged to Quinn Fabray, a model that had struck during the photo shoot and that she was raised on the sidelines muttering softly with another girl.

So she smiled imperceptibly and began to browse various papers in her folder, to distract herself

"As you know, there's to prepare for the winter fashion show of men's line and, in exactly twelve hours, I have to leave for Dublin to settle some things. Like every time, I'll leave things in Kevin's hands who will be joined by Rachel, who from now on will be my right arm", the man announced in a resolute tone.

She felt the eyes of all keep on her and her heart sank, she couldn't wait to get out of that room.

While Calvin continued to announce some information about the fashion show to be held and some caveats about the way in which things would take place, Rachel looked around.

The careful expression of Francisco Costa, Kevin focused writing something on the paper and then turned back toward her.

It was rather curious the way she looked.

It was a beautiful girl, about this there was no doubt. There was something fascinating in the way she smiled and watched the people in the room. She was pretty intense ...  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill voice of a boy in the back.

"Mr. Klein, Brad is still away and we need an intern to take charge of his duties during his absence," the boy said, and that seemed to capture Rachel's.

"I totally agree, I will charge someone to take on a new intern for the department", Calvin replied resolutely.

"I'll handle it myself, I know someone who can replace the intern, and that will do the job in an excellent way", Rachel interjected in the speech and everyone looked at her.

"Perfect, now that everything is settled, you can go", Calvin dismissed all before leave the room, he winked at Rachel.

It couldn't have gone better.

* * *

When it was evening, Rachel finished fix the last things and came out of her apartment.

She had no desire to stay at home, didn't want to cook but was dying to explore Manhattan.

It was a really nice place, bright lights, colorful, traffic of people ... you could lose.

She decided to eat at an Italian restaurant right on the corner and she felt thrilled about the warm welcome of the place.

She sat down and opened the menu looking for something that appeased her hunger.

When the waitress came over to take her order, she opted for the vegan carbonara.

While she were waiting, she looked at every single picture hanging on the wall of the room, each depicting an Italian monument or a natural landscape. The Colosseum in Rome, Vesuvius in Naples, by the Tuscan hills to the trulli in Puglia.

Rachel liked Italy, perhaps during the summer holidays could design a nice trip with Kurt but had to solve before things with Finn.  
 _Finn._

She shook her head to ward off those thoughts but was distracted by the entrance of a familiar face in the local.

 _Quinn Fabray._

The blonde was quick to recognize her presence and smiled warmly.

Everything that Rachel could do was smile and greet her with her hand.

They didn't know each other but they had exchanged glances often and she don't know how to behave.

Quinn saw her approach the table.

"Good evening", she greeted her. Rachel smiled embarrassed and blushed because it wasn't something she was expecting.

"I don't know if you remember me ... I'm one of the models", the blonde said, moving her hair behind her ear.

"I know who you are, _Quinn"_ Rachel replied, emphasizing her name and taking courage.

Besides she was the CEO of one of the most important fashion companies, she couldn't afford to be a softy.

"Are you here alone?", Rachel asked, hoping not to be intrusive and pretending to look at the menu with such indifference.

"Yes, I come every Tuesday for Luigi's delicious lasagna. They are really very good", Quinn explained quietly. "Are you waiting for someone?" Quinn asked in return and Rachel looked up at her.

"No, I just didn't want to be alone at home. Manhattan is so beautiful", she replied quiet and Quinn nodded.

"Well, then I'll leave you to enjoy your night", Quinn said, smiling warmly and then turned to leave but she heard Rachel's voice calling her, and she had to stop.

"If it's not a problem we could eat together," the girl offered her and Quinn couldn't refuse, after all she was her boss.

So after that Quinn ordered, the waitress brought them the courses and they began to eat.

"How's work? Did you set?", Quinn asked her trying to establish a friendly conversation.

"I'm overwhelmed with work and I'll be literally buried when Calvin will leave for Dublin", Rachel replied and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get used to not have a life", Quinn said with a faint voice and Rachel stopped a moment to eat. Quinn immediately looked up and laughed.

"Joke! You'll have a beautiful life if you do your job, you just have to work hard at the beginning to make sure that everything cadres ", Quinn explained and Rachel seemed to relax and smiled, shaking her head.

"How long have you work for Calvin Klein?", the girl asked curiously.

"Since two years, I already paraded for Armani ... then I met Santana and later Calvin. And then I moved back in the States ", Quinn said before taking a sip of white wine.

"Where did you live before?", she asked again, and Quinn didn't seem at all disturbed by that curiosity.

"Unthreading for Armani, I lived two years in Milan", she said, and she saw Rachel's eyes light up.

"I'd love to go to Italy," the girl whispered tenderly, and Quinn smiled again.

"It 'a beautiful country and the people are so welcoming", the blonde said remembering everything that had lived.

"And you? Where are you from?", Quinn asked and then devoted herself to take another piece of lasagna.

"Lima, Ohio and I'm happy to have escaped from that deathtrap", Rachel replied with a resolute tone and Quinn laughed.

"God, what has happened so dramatic to make you run away?", Quinn asked again

"Oh, nothing. A small place where dreams don't find success. But I decided to take my own way despite having suffered a lot and my dads still do everything to convince me to come back", she replied quiet and then took another sip of wine.

Perhaps it was the wine to make things easier and to make it quieter.

"Well, sometimes to realize dream cost but it's always worthwhile", Quinn pointed and Rachel shook her head.

"What?", the blonde asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You haven't the least concerned about the fact that I have two dads," she pointed out continuing to eat with carelessness.

"Should I?", Quinn asked sarcastically and Rachel laughed.

When they left the restaurant after a long discussion on why Rachel couldn't let Quinn pay for dinner, both of them walked along the Upper East Side.

"I find it still unfair", Rachel complained for the umpteenth time.

"And I find very unfair to talk about it again", Quinn retorted in mock bored so she decided to change the subject.

"Are you engaged?", she asked so casually that Rachel blushed and looked down.

Quinn noticed it and immediately regretted it. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Although we are here talking but you're still my boss", she tried to justify herself but Rachel smiled.

"We left things held over", she said in response to her question, in a calm tone.

"Isn't he a dreamer like you?", Quinn asked with obvious irony in her voice, but she had probably got a point.

"No not at all. And 'he trapped in himself, not being able to understand what he wants. He remained in Lima noting the workshop Kurt's dad, my best friend", she replied continuing to look forward, to look at the many colors of Manhattan.

"But I never agreed to stay there. I always had great aspirations and I didn't need someone to take me back", she added, turning to the girl and saw that she was really listening.

Maybe it was the first time that someone, that weren't her parents, paid so much attention ready to listen to what came out of her mouth.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with having big ambitions. This is what makes us happy, Rachel", Quinn pointed and Rachel knew she loved the way her name came out from Quinn's lips.

"And then, look at where you are. Look back and you'll understand that it is totally worth it", the other added and Rachel smiled.

She was so smart.

"But you? Do you have a better half?", Rachel asked, laughing slyly.

"Aside from the fact that I perceive your derision, no, no girlfriend", Quinn replied with a resolute tone looking into her eyes.

"I'm not particularly affable below that point of view", she added smiling and Rachel looked at her curiously.

Well, this was unexpected. Quinn was gay.

"Anyway I'll tell you one thing: you deserve a lot more than Finn", Quinn whispered, without looking into her eyes.

And it was only then that Rachel realized it.


	3. Double meaning

Hello guys! Here's chapter 3!

Let me know what you think of it , I'll accept every good or bad opinion

Thank you for the feedback.

Enjoy it!

* * *

"My God ... I don't know where to start ...", Rachel sighed after entering the office.

She put the Gucci bag on the desk, took out the agenda, turned on the computer and sat down.

She didn't even have time to drink her coffee when Alison entered the office carrying a yellow folder in her hands.

"Rachel, here is today's appointments", she warned her after pulling out of the folder a paper with a list of appointments, hour by hour, minute by minute and Rachel wanted to die.

"The following is sent by Mode Magazine, you should talk with the creative director and the press department", she added handing it over other piles of paper.

"Perfect, efficient as always", she whispered and Alison smiled and then left the office.

Rachel arranged the letter of Mode Magazine on one side, opened the drawer and pulled out the files delivered by Alison the day before.

" _Quinn Fabray_ ", Rachel read the name and began to read the paper, but didn't find the personal information she had hoped.

It said that she had worked for Armani, Fendi, Trussardi and that she had attended only one parade of Michael Kors. Amazing but really it wasn't what she needed.

She put the files in drawers and picked up the phone by entering Kurt's number.

"Oh Berry, I was just thinking of you", she heard the other's voice answer amused.

"What's so cheerful?", she asked annoyed.

"I would recommend you see that photos circulating on Twitter and have been published by Celebrity", he suggested and Rachel immediately searched on Google what Kurt had just reported.

She felt her jaw drop below ground when she visualized those photos and heard Kurt laughing on the other side of the phone.

"I'm personally offended by the fact that you haven't mentioned to me at all your date with one of the most famous models of the moment", Kurt remarked but

Rachel was still too upset.

"Have you read the title? This newspaper insinuates that we're dating!", she exclaimed indignantly.

"Well it's a risk if you go out with someone openly declared and which moreover is your dependent," Kurt pointed and Rachel felt even more upset. "You know, to be become such an important person as part of the fashion companies you are so little updated on this world", Kurt said with a resolute tone.

"Anyway, why did you call me?", the boy asked, returning at the beginning of the speech.

"I need the number of that intern friend of yours, one of our took a perennial holiday", Rachel said annoyed.

"Of course, I'm sending it on Whatsapp, she'll be more than happy"

* * *

It was an October morning and everything was proceeding normally. The sun, that morning was quite shy, so it hid behind clouds from time to time. Santana found herself in her bed, naked but covered in some places by a white sheet. She turned away, looking if that blonde with blue eyes was still there.

"Britt?", she called with her voice thick with sleep.

"Someone is a little 'only ...", a blonde sighed, sitting down on the stool next to her.

" _It happens ...", Santana said, swallowing a sip of Tuborg._

 _The other did the same. "Even you don't seem in company", Santana pointed out laughing._

 _"I'm Brittany," the blonde girl showed up._

 _"Santana," the model said, with a grin on her face._

Santana rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, pulled on a pair of pajamas taken home from the drawer.

She was walking very slowly, opened every single door of her home but there's no shadow of Brittany. Finally she resigned, went into the kitchen and made breakfast with extreme calm, unfortunately the signs of hangover seeds that had taken began to get noticed and she was completely absent.

She heard the phone ringing and got up, puffing bored.

"Fabray, tell me it's something urgent because I could kill you", she warned with irritation.

"Santana, I sincerely hope that within half an hour you're here today because there's a photo shoot and we know what Morrison can't stand the latecomers", Quinn said with mock calm tone.

"Oh shit"

* * *

It was an October morning and everything was proceeding normally. The sun, that morning was quite shy: it was hiding behind the clouds from time to time. But that didn't prevent the warm breeze that ruffled her blond hair and scattering her scent to the passage.

Rachel walked out of the meeting room and felt it. She felt that familiar scent and smiled.

In fact, she turned and saw Quinn sitting on red chair in the great hall. She wanted to avoid her at all costs but the attempts failed when the blonde looked up from her phone and noticed her presence.

"Hello, Miss Berry", she greeted her and Rachel couldn't say if she was kidding or if she was strangely serious in that tone.

She just smiled and walked over to the blonde.

"Hello Quinn, what are you doing?", curiously Raachel asked trying not to betray any embarrassment.

"In half an hour I have proof clothing, but for now I'll relax watching our photos on social networks", she replied calmly and without looking too amused.

Rachel blushed and opened her mouth but couldn't say anything.

"However, don't worry, you'll also get used to improbable gossip", she assured her and Rachel let out a sigh of relief because she had saved her from saying something extremely embarrassing.

So she just nodded.

Quinn stood up from her chair and waved her, moving away.

Rachel had never felt so distressed.

* * *

That Tuesday night Rachel again closed the door of her apartment and walked along the Upper East Side.

The next day would arrive Kurt who had already bought an apartment not far from hers and she was very happy.

She found herself once again outside the Italian restaurant where the week before had met Quinn and it took more than a little to admit that she hadn't eaten on purpose to go to dinner there, hoping to find the model.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with spending a night in company, there was nothing mischievous indeed she felt so selfish after all this time.

So from the local shop window, she saw Quinn sitting at a table talking to a waiter in a way that seemed very friendly.

Rachel thought about it, she had to fight herself not to reverse gear and go to vegan restaurant on the other side of the neighborhood.

So she took courage and went in and the bell that signaled the entrance of new clients, aroused the attention of Quinn and the waiter at her table.

She saw her smile and whispered something to the waiter who immediately left the table to go and in against her.

"Please, follow me", the boy suggested showing her the way and wasn't surprised when she found herself in front of the table where the blonde sat.

"Do you want to have dinner together?", Quinn asked and Rachel was fascinated by the way the question had been addressed.

Her charming smile ...

Rachel smiled and sat down without a word.

"I'm glad you appreciated this place", Quinn said looking into her eyes with so calm tone.

 _ **'Of course I'm not here just for the excellent vegan carbonara'**_ , Rachel thought without actually thinking about what she was feeling.

"I also appreciate the company", she pointed out and Quinn tried to conceal the surprise she felt at hearing those words. So she just smiled and Rachel wondered which thoughts was hiding that smile.

"How's the job?", Quinn asked, watching her closely and Rachel felt her stomach jump.

Why did she feel that everything that was happening had never happened before?

Someone was interested in her, someone was interested in her history, someone had given her a proper attention.

She cleared her throat to stop all those thoughts and smiled.

"I finally got used to the frenetic pace and things start to weigh less", Rachel replied happy and in the meantime the waiter came with two courses.

Rachel was surprised because she hadn't ordered but then looked at the other girl looking for explanations.

"Was I wrong to order for you? I thought I understood your tastes ", Quinn asked tilting her head to the side and Rachel smiled and shook her head.

This conversation was taking a wrong turn or maybe was probably her imagination.

"Absolutely no. I have very boring and discounted tastes", Rachel said, trying to answer in a neutral way.

"Give yourself time, the Manhattan air will change your mind", Quinn suggested smiling slightly.

"Maybe you could help me to broaden my horizons", Rachel said and Quinn hid the grin that was forming on her face because the thin line that separated the misunderstanding by double meaning was breaking hand.

So she tried to act as normal as possible, placed on the face one of her usual smiles and cordially continued the conversation, making it devoid of malice and trying to confuse Rachel.

Of course, if she hadn't understood the meaning of what was actually happening.

"Of course, there are many locals to discover and I would be happy to show them to you", Quinn said, and noted proudly confused expression of Rachel.

 ** _Bingo._**

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was sitting at her desk and she couldn't find the right concentration, after all that had happened the previous night.

In fact it was her fault because she had allowed the conversation to become obscenely sly.

But she had understood , she realized that Quinn probably had her faults.

She hadn't pulled anything back from that situation indeed, she had fed it and then, all of a sudden, had led the thread of the conversation from all else.

Or maybe it was all in her imagination.

Of course she wasn't at all gay, or so she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Come in", Rachel said, and then she saw a blonde girl enter her office.

"You are..?", she asked curiously.

"Hello Miss Berry, I'm Brittany Pierce, the new intern. Kurt Hummel send me "


End file.
